Star Wars: The Finn Awakens
by Animalover48
Summary: After Finn wake up from being injured, he and Poe find out that Rey is with Luke on a different planet. After they are reunited with Rey, she and Poe immediately hit it off which makes Finn jealous. Who will Rey end up with, Finn or Poe? WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILER ALERTS FROM THE NEW MOVIE!


**Hey guys, this is my first Star War's fanfiction. I saw the movie yesterday and absolutely love it! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.**

Finn has just woken up from being unconscious and looks around to see if Rey is nearby. He looks everywhere but can't find her.

"Hey, looks whose is finally awake." Princess Leia greets with a smile.

"Hi, by the way I am really sorry about what happened to Han Solo." Finn says sitting up.

"Thank you, but I would prefer not to talk about it."

"That's fine, where's Rey?" Finn asks getting off the bed.

"Oh, we managed to finally locate Luke Skywalker so she is now with him." Princess Leia answers.

"Oh that's great, I need to see her." Finn mentions.

"I can't let you do that. I'm sorry." Princess Leia stops with a sad look.

"No, I have to see her! Please let me see her!" Finn begs.

"You've just suffered a great injury. You should rest" Leia says

"I'm fine, I'm fine, please let me find her. She saved me so I want to help her" Finn pleads.

"Alright fine." Princess Leia agrees as she takes Finn to R2-D2 robot

R2-D2 presents the location again to Finn and now he knows that he needs to get to another planet

"Oh great, I need a pilot to help get to her." Finn announces putting his hands on his face.

"I am a pilot, so I can take you Finn." Poe announces walking over.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, always happy to help out my buddy." Poe says with a smile.

"Thanks, let's go." Finn and Poe walk over to their space shuttle.

* * *

Meanwhile on another planet.

Luke and Rey are talking about the horrible events that happened while he was hiding out. She tells him about Kylo Ren and about the horrible things he did.

"Wow, he did all that stuff?" Luke asks as he looking at his saber.

"That's not even the worst part, he killed Han Solo."

"What? He did not!" Luke says as his eyes get wide.

"Yeah, it was so awful to see." Rey explains as she is setting her saber down.

"He killed his own father?" Luke questions getting sad.

"Yeah, Chewie screamed at the top of his lungs." Rey mentions

Luke looks down at the ground not knowing what to say anymore. Tears start to well up in his eyes and he lets them stream down his face. He just can't believe that his best friend who he grew up with is dead; he also couldn't believe how bad Kylo is that he ended up killing his own father. Rey starts to notices the tears and goes over to give him a hug to which Luke accepts and returns.

"You know, Kylo was my student. Han and my sister Leia gave him to me for training. But because he had so much evil in him because of his grandfather Darth Vader, he used it for dark instead of light. I could've easily killed him since he was killing other innocent lives, but that would be cruel and dark of me. I let him get away with it so I felt like a failure. That's why I thought my best option would be for me to hide out and stay in isolation." Luke explains still looking at the ground.

"I understand your pain and you reason to go into isolation but Kylo is becoming too powerful so the world needs you back."

"I understand that I need to join the fight again. Would you like me to train you?" Luke offers standing up.

"Sure yes, I would he honored." Rey accepts and she and Luke begin to train together.

* * *

Finn and Poe are still looking for Luke until they manage to locate an elderly man and a young woman fighting with light sabers. Finn immediately recognized that's Rey! Poe safety lands the space shuttle with puzzled Rey and Luke wondering who else would've find them. Finn and Poe get off the shuttle and Rey has a surprise and happy reaction when she sees Finn.

"FINN!" Rey yells running over to him.

"REY!" Finn yells back and they share a big hug.

Luke has puzzled reaction not knowing who these guys are.

"How did you find me?" Rey wonders breaking the hug.

"R-2 D-2 showed me your location so my friend Poe took me over here." Finn response and shows Poe who is walking over.

"Hi Rey, it's nice to meet you." Poe greets shaking Rey's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Poe." Rey greets back smiling and blushing a little because of how cute he is.

"I heard about the way you fought Kylo. That was incredible!" Poe compliments.

"Really, thanks." Rey thanks blushing even more.

"Yeah, I have always wanted to learn how to fight like that. Would you mind showing me some of the moves you did while fighting him?" Poe requests.

"Sure." Rey accepts while she and Poe hold hands and walk away.

"I thought she was my girl." Finn says devastated with a little jealously.

 **Here is chapter 1. I hope you guys like it, let me know if you want me to continue. Also, I am open for suggestions on what you want to happen and how I can make the story better :)**


End file.
